Damian's Got Experience
by sweetfoxgirl13
Summary: A tribute to Val-Creative's "The Difference Between Him and You" and "Brings You Back". It's set during Brings you back. Val-Creative said she wanted to write smut, but couldn't. So, I asked to write it. Behold! DickXDamian. Rated M, because it's sMut. Pure and simple. Slash!


Damian's Got Experience

**Author's Note: Eeyup. Older!Damian/YJ!Dick smut! Inspired by Val-Creative's fanfics "The Difference Between You and Him" and "Brings You Back"! You should really read them They're awesome. Link to the first one! Take out the spaces**

**www .fanfiction s/ 6949 644/1/The- Difference-Between-You-and-Him**

**I asked if I could write the smut and...I HAVE BEEN APPOVED! Now, I'm gonna write it. This is gonna be good. I'm so excited! X3**

**WARNING: THIS! IS! SMUT! Male/Male smut. Smut is sex. You have been warned**

**I own nothing!**

**EDIT: NEPTUNE'S BEARD! THEY DELETED IT! NOW I HAVE TO REWRITE IT!**

* * *

Wally was panicking. He had gone with Uncle Barry because he said he needed his help. He should have just asked if Barry could take Jay instead. Now, he was worrying his head off about his sortoffriend-sortofboyfriend. He left him alone with that stupid Robin-From-Another-Universe. Him and his stupid kissing Dick in the training room two years ago. Little Brat.

* * *

Damian smirked. He knew exactly what West was thinking, too bad he couldn't do anything to stop him. Grayson was his, and his alone. His smirk widened as he locked Grayson's bedroom door.

* * *

Robin turned around and blushed as he saw Damian removing his mask. Those dark eyes were filled with lust. His blush intensified when he felt the ex-assassin's lips against his own; his lips parted in shock.

He moaned as he felt Damian's tongue probing his mouth. He suddenly came to his senses and pushed Damian away. He breathed, "Damian, wait. I...I don't know if we shou-Ah!"

Robin covered his mouth as he tried to stiffle the sounds he was making. Damian licked his ear, then made his way down the bird's neck. Robin gasped when he felt himself being pushed onto the bed. Somehow in the few seconds, Robin's hoodie and Damian's shirt had been taken off and thrown across the room. Robin tried to protest again, "Damian! You ca-Aah! St-stop!"

His moaning increased in volume when he felt Damian's hard-on rubbing against his through their clothes. He slowly licked up the boy's chest and circled around the erect nub. He used his free hand to play with the other.

Damian glared into Robin's sunglasses. He quickly removed them and threw them in a corner. He leaned forward. Robin blushed as he could feel Damian's hot breath on his face.

Damian attacked Robin's neck. Robin cried out when he felt the warmth consume his pulse. Damian ground his arousal into Robin's. Robin moaned and wrapped his arms around Damian's neck. Damian's hands made their way to Robin's thighs. He pushed his legs over his head. Robin moaned at the new position and the sensation of Damian grinding into him.

Finally, Damian said something, "Do you want me to go farther?"

He ground his arousal against Robin.

"Or do you want us to stay here-"

"Aah!"

"-where you can-"

"Ah! Please..."

"-cum in your-"

"Oh god! Please, Dami-"

"-pants?"

Robin felt his face heating up even furthur at the tent that had formed in his jeans.

"Damian...We can't...Fuck it."

Robin pulled Damian into a rough kiss. It felt like fireworks and lighting mixed into one. Their teeth clashing, groans and mewls escaping the bird as the kiss became more passionate, more desperate. Robin moaned when Damian started leaving love bites and hickeys on his neck.

Robin mewled in anticipation as he saw Damian removing his pants. Robin quickly did the same. After he got his pants off, he tried to pull Damian back into a kiss. Damian pushed Robin back down and lowered himself to his knees.

Robin gasped as Damian started stroking his erection through his boxers. Damian growled, "Savor it. This is the last time you get me on my knees ever again, Grayson."

Damian licked his lips and started to suck the boy through the cloth. Robin threw his head back and let out a breathy moan. He tried to buck into the heat, but the grip on his aching cock kept him in place.

Damian pulled away, but continued to grind his palm on Robin's length. He left a trail of bites and nips on Robin's thighs. Robin felt himself getting close. The wonderful feeling about to consume him.

He growled when Damian pulled away a second time, "Stop teasing me!"

Damian smirked, "Why? You not feeling the _aster_, Grayson?"

Robin shivered in pleasure, his toes curling. Why was it so much hotter all of a sudden? He moaned when Damian suddenly ripped his boxers down, exposing him to the cool air.

"So hard. All for me, Grayson?"

"F-fuck off!"

"Tt. Language."

"Like you're one to talk."

Damian captured his lips again as he started to give the bird an agonizingly slow handjob. He started to buck into the hand, making wonton noises as Damian's other hand was traveling around his body. Damian bit into Robin's neck, leaving teeth marks.

He pushed Robin down onto the bed. Damian leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Do you want to do it on the front or the back?"

"H-how am I supposed to know?"

Damian ground his arousal onto Robin's back side. Robin started to squirm. He whimpered, "The back."

"Kinky, Grayson?"

Robin gasped as Damian flipped him around onto his knees. His surprise quickly turned to pleasure when he felt Damian's tongue entering him. He cried out when the tongue was replaced with a finger. Then another, and another. Robin panted and moaned with pleasure.

Damian curled his fingers, brushing against Robin's sweet spot. He smirked as Robin rolled his body down to meet the fingers. Damian stood up and planted a small kiss on the bite mark he'd left before. He noticed Robin's eyes sliding closed, his pupils dilated with lust. Perfect.

Damian whispered huskily, "I'm going to do it now."

Robin began to feel scared, but that was overwritten by excitement. Damian pulled the younger ebony's cheeks open and quickly pushed him completely onto his erection.

"O-oh god!" Robin choked out, feeling like the pressure might rip him apart.

"Grayson..so tight," Damian groaned, letting Robin adjust as he let the sensation _over_whelm him. Robin loosened his grip on the sheets and tried to relax. When he felt ready, he growled, "Move."

Damian pulled himself out halfway and pushed himself back in. He made sure to go at a slower pace. Slowly, the pain lessened. His moaning began again as the experience became more pleasurable. Robin moaned as Damian's thrusting grew faster.

Damian stroked Robin's erection, thrusting in tangent with every stroke. Grunts and moans filled the air as well as the sound of wet slapping and sliding. Damian whispering into Robin's ear.

"Fuck...so tight...so hot..."

"Dami...Dami!"

Suddenly Damian moved Robin into a different position. He was on his back now, Damian's cock brushing against Robin's sweet spot on every thrust, the bruising grip holding him tight was slamming him down onto the unrelenting thrusts.

Robin pulled Damian into a kiss, trying to stifle his moans. He wove his fingers into Damian's hair. Damian somehow maneuvered one of Robin's legs over his shoulder the other around his hip. The bed began to groan from the strain.

The rough thrusts Damian was slamming into him, forcing his hips up into the air and off the bed kept the ebony in a constant state of ecstasy, more, more, more. Sounds and mewls coming out of his lips that he couldn't hold back. He clawed Damian's back. He was sure to leave scratch marks.

Robin cried out as his body was completely ravaged, the pain completely gone and replaced by the most amazing pleasure imaginable. Damian reached up and wrapped his fingers firmly around his bouncing cock, pumping it as he pounded into him.

Robin panted, "Faster! Oh god! Faster!"

Damian bit into Grayson's shoulder and began jack-hammering into the younger. Dick felt everything drown out as his mind went completely numb with the hot pleasure.

That was the last straw for Dick as he screamed out, "DAMIAN!"

His toes curling and eyes rolling as cum pulsed out of his length as he rode Damian. Robin's muscles clenched down on the hard cock inside of him, and he saw Damian's face contort into what he assumed was utter bliss, for Damian, before he climaxed as well. He groaned, "GRAYSON!" as he rode out his climax.

Damian rolled off of Dick, panting. Dick sighed in bliss as he collapsed on the bed. Damian reached over and started to kiss down Dick's neck. Dick blushed and shouted, "Again?!"

* * *

**The next day...**

Wally ran into Mt. Justice at top speed. Aunt Iris had insisted he sleep over and relax. Of course, he couldn't relax with his Robin being alone with the demon. He saw M'gann in the kitchen, "Hey, Megalicious! Where's Rob?"

"Oh, hi, Wally! Robin's been in his room wi-"

She noticed Wally had already zoomed away.

"-th Damian...Oh well."

* * *

Wally burst in to see Damian pulling on his pants, Robin no where to be found. Damian took one look at Wally and smirked. Wally's jaw hit the floor, just as Robin walked in from the bathroom. He was pulling on a turtleneck. Wally's jaw went impossibly lower. He saw hand-shaped bruises on Robin's waist, and bite marks on his chest.

Robin was all smiles, like it was the best day of his life. His smile widened as he spoke, "Hey, KF! How'd it go with Barry?"

That snapped Wally out of his shock. He shouted, "WHAT THE HELL!?"

* * *

**Author's Note: I hate hiccups and I hate that I had to rewrite this. If it gets removed again...somebody's gonna get cut! So, I used Simon Curtis' song "Super Psycho Love" as inspiration. Simon Curtis is an awesome artist. You should totally check out his songs!**

**I'm watching the Avengers movie! X3 Favorite Quotes:**

"I've acknowledged that the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid ass decision I've chosen to ignore it."** -Fury**

"Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you wearith her drapes?"** -Ironman**

"Puny god."** -Hulk**

"You people are petty...and tiny."** -Thor**

**And absolutely every single syllable that Loki and/or Tony utter.**


End file.
